1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to wiper, and in particular, to wiper which is easily mounted and provides excellent wiping on the surface of windscreen of a vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
FIG. 1 shows a conventional wiper comprising a large frame 91, a middle frame 92 and a small frame 93. A fastening rod 911 is provided on the large frame 91 for mounting onto the wiper arm of a vehicle. The drawback of the conventional wiper is the numerous parts which are combined by riveting method. This is laborious and cost-ineffective and the entire manufacturing process is complicated and the yield is low. Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a wiper which mitigates the above-drawbacks.